The Demon Slayer
by StrangerEmotion
Summary: The only true slayer in 'several' millennia. She is a demon who only harms other demons, the last of her kind. She may look like a vampire but she is on par with the powers of the Old Ones, like Ilyria. Heads will roll.


**Chapter One**

Near midnight in an abandoned warehouse where Giles set up the new watchers council, the beleaguered man sat at his mahogany desk reading reports from all over the world. He was still going through the top priority missives which numbered in the hundreds. He seriously needed more non slayer help to sort out this heap of information. He's on number 136 when he nearly chokes on his, by now, lukewarm tea. There in bold print was the claim: L.A. has disappeared off the face of the planet. He reads on further: A barrier prevents us from investigating within. No sign of anything within it; or a massive crater like in Sunnydale.

Choking he presses the button to page Willow to come to his office. He gets himself together in the moments it takes her to come barging in his rather nondescript door. There is just enough room for her to open it, the rest of the walls is floor to ceiling bookshelves of his most valuable books. "Willow, can you look over this for me? I fear my eyesight is failing me." He hands her the report from a slayer stationed outside L.A.

Willow takes the letter in hand and sits down in another chair by the desk, her eyes grow wider with each word and then she hands it back to him. She scrunches up her eyebrows, in classic Willow concentration mode. "It can't be, can it? Giles? If it was the first then-"

He shakes his head, "No I don't think the first was directly responsible this time. However, this isn't very promising. We need to find a way to get inside."

Her eyes light up and she gets that eager smile on her face, "Research time?"

Giles sighs, "Yes, yes just start looking in the demonic barrier section. And look for any books on how to go through such barriers. I have a feeling we don't want to break the barrier completely."

The red headed witch scurried off to the larger public library portion of the warehouse while he set himself up with looking through the most likely candidates in his own office.

Several days later they knew from letters from the slayer who discovered the barrier and their own research that no humans, half demons, or determined witches could get through. The barrier was one way as well, so they had to do this right. They needed a full demon that wouldn't turn around and kill them. It occurred to him after scanning demon after demon descriptions that a slayer was partially demon. If they could funnel enough of the demonic energy into one slayer, they might be able to turn that slayer into a full demon Giles looked up at Willow scouring a particularly hefty book with her eyes. "Willow?"

She looked up at him, her eyes were rather unfocused and he wondered if he might be overworking her a tad. She made a sort of humming sound to show she was paying attention.

"Could you get the book you found the rite to give the SIT's their powers? I have an idea." He asked her genially. No need to get her worked up just yet. He knew there would be time for protestations soon enough.

A week later they had all they needed for the spell laid out before them. In the room were three murderous demons in cages, three slayers willing to give up their powers, and three witches to channel the demon energy. One Buffy Summers sitting in the center of a very simple salt circle. She had a rather sardonic smile on her face. She knew this was what she had avoided when the First came to town. But then this hadn't been the only option. She hoped for not the first time that Giles and Willow knew what they were doing. The witches all began chanting in what Buffy guessed was Latin, though possibly Sumerian, considering how much magic was written in those two languages. She knew to be quiet during the ritual. Even the usually bouncy younger slayers seemed subdued. She supposed she would be too if she had to give up her powers. No matter how much she'd wished for a normal life she'd never truly wanted to give up that part of her self.

Suddenly the demons cried out in pain, and she felt the usual pleasure in her flesh at the sound, as they began bleeding from pentacles etched with magic on their foreheads. 'If you could call it that,' she thought wryly. The same markings appeared soon after on both the slayers and the witches. Markings wrought from blood. She felt a little sick now with the human blood scenting the air. She wondered briefly how she could tell the difference in the scent of all three groups' blood. She soon chalked it up to a slayer thing and mentally shrugged in lieu of doing it physically. Soon she felt a dark energy flow out of the demons and the slayers and the whole room went blacker then night. She felt a rush like no other she'd ever felt and the heady sensation caused her to black out.

Moments later she is brought back to consciousness with some rather foul smelling salts. "Ugh, Giles, I so do not need you to put those up my nose."

Giles tells the rest of the room, "She's awake," he adds this in a quieter tone, "Or it."

She huffs at his comment then realizes she's tied to the chair. "I am not an it! Giles," She stresses the I, "Untie me." It's then that she smells the corpses of the demons still in their cage and her face develops very distinctive ridges. She notices everyone's shocked faces. "Don't be so shocked. This is what you wanted. Please untie me? I'm hungry and you left dead things in the room. What did you think my reaction was going to be?"

Giles recovered first, "Of course, that makes sense. Buffy. You look remarkably akin to a vampire. Only, no the eyes are different-"

Willow spurts out, "They're purple." Giles sighs; he is clearly annoyed with Willow. Buffy was annoyed with them both so she broke out of the binds, more like broke the chair, and pushed past them to the cages. "Not worth eating. Toss them in the garbage. I need to go out and catch me something fresh." She sighed when she realized how that sounded, "Not something human, don't worry." She waved goodbye and vaulted out of the open window onto the street below. She put her nose to the air and smelt them, Vampires, and not far off.

She finds their hideaway in a similar warehouse a few blocks from the Watcher's Warehouse. Subtlety not being one of her strong suits, she knocks the door down with a swift right kick. She smiles, exposing her now longer canines, and says, "Hello boys!"

The vampires seem shocked; they had all likely never seen anything like her before, before they rush her. She spin kicks all of them back on their asses and hops on the closest, biting into his veins and sucking his stolen blood dry, he turns to ash in her mouth and she laughs viciously. "Now this is more like it!" One manages to get up and she slices into him with now razor sharp claws. The blood hits her face and she absent mindedly laps it up while she plunges her other fist into its chest and rips out its heart. She eats it while the rest of the vamp goes to dust. One tries to run for it but she trips him within inches of the door and uses it to chop his head from his neck. The dust of vampires now fills the air the two left are looking pretty scared by now and she shivers with the pleasure of it. "Now, who wants a taste?" They both try rushing her and she stabs one in the chest with a broken chair leg and closes her fist around the others necks. As the dust from his last companion settles in the air she asks, "Now, how does it feel being at my mercy?"

The vampire answers, "Like shite." She smiles at him rather demonically, her purple eyes glinting dangerously.

"Do you want to die?" She asks him. He can only but answer no. And she gifts him with the slayers blood and he is born again.

"Marcus." He coughs out now that he is bound to her. Apparently he thinks his name means something to her. She ignores him and he follows after, they have a busy night ahead of them. She was concerned that she might be too late to save the humans stuck inside L.A. but her worry over Angel surpassed even that. She still loved him. Not like she had before to be sure. So much had happened; she was worried that even should she get there she'd attempt to kill him. The instinct was so strong right now. She had to feed on the darkness in the night.

Marcus thought the girl a tad bit strange, her violet eyes sparking with the urge to hunt, he knew that urge intimately but only recently had he felt the urge to kill his own and feast on their heart's blood. He felt he had classed up by a large margin. Vampire's were strong, but they seemed little more than treats to him now. The point he was getting to is he felt absolutely invincible. He'd need to be where they were going. He was eager for the fight though and he knew she was ready for it as well. The other three they'd picked up he wasn't sure about. They were all former vampires; he suspected the two demons were related. But the Slayer was harnessed by humans, formerly that is, and the vampire affliction was let loose upon the world without its natural enemy.

There was Ariadne, she had long black hair and was aloof. She never said much at all. In fact, so far, she'd said two things: her name and where to find a good sized nest of vampires in her city, Chicago. They'd gorged themselves while Buffy had seen to informing her human friends where they would go next.

They picked up a guy who called himself Boot in Seattle. He was loud and boisterous. He wore a military uniform and said he'd last been human in the Vietnam War. He seemed to annoy Ariadne the most out of all of us. Of course she was a stuffy old bat who only showed emotion when killing. Boot would tease her and they'd end up clashing fangs. To be honest they were probably just flirting in their own strange way.

They'd just recently picked up two vamps in San Francisco that told them that they are known as Felicity and Felix. The male of the two was out, very out. He wore the least clothing out of all of us and would often give Marcus looks he wasn't entirely comfortable with. But he had to admit the new guy had a way with words. He often broke up a fight between Ari and Boot by asking if he could break in to their little dance. The girl would back away quickly and hide her eyes under a sheet of hair, probably smitten as a kitten already with Private Pillock. The gay vampire's twin was also gay. Which wasn't a bad thing entirely but he'd hoped they could have picked up anyone that would be able to stand him, besides Felix.

Buffy was satisfied with the number she had but he felt they could use more. She had made all of them over the course of a week and they were so close to being inside the dark barrier that the tension was palpable. She kept her cool though, he got the feeling she'd been through rougher times than these. "Marc, stop staring at me and pull up. We're leaving. Now!" His grin widened and he thought to himself, 'Fortes fortuna iuvat.' **Fortune favors the brave**.

The Slayers lined up outside the barrier and readied all their gear; they'd stolen some weapons from San Francisco with relative ease. Buffy checked all of them to make sure they were ready. She was calm on the outside but inside her was filled with bees. Not literally, she wondered what exactly she was like on the inside now. She felt no urge for human food but wouldn't say no to it. Her hunger was for killing demons. Vampires tasted fine but she knew they would pale in comparison to the creatures behind the barrier. The barrier itself wasn't visible at all. She could feel it clearly; it thrummed with a dark energy. She felt the odd desire to reach out with her tongue and taste it. She shook her golden hair about in its ponytail. "Well, let's do this thing." She said and stepped through. She shivered as she passed to the other side. She heard Marcus mutter to her left, "That was... intense."

Felix came through last and said, "I think I'll need new pants now." Ariadne said naught but her cheeks were pink. Felicity rapidly agreed with her brother. Boot boomed out, "Damn, that was an experience!"

"Mission people, we need to contact Angel soon to get the situation details. Also, try not to gorge yourselves on the demon inhabitants quite yet. We want to keep a low profile until we know the score. Okay, teams of two. Marc is with me, Felix and Ari, Boot and Felicity." She said and pointed the directions each team would be taking.

She knew that Angel wouldn't be too far from Wolfram & Hart and the Hyperion. But as they had stumbled into Beverly Hills she sensed a vampire that seemed entirely too familiar. "I thought he was dead."

"Wait, who?" Marcus asks.

"A vampire that goes by the name of Spike, otherwise known as William the Bloody, that I thought was burned to a crisp. Turns out; he's not so crispy." She nearly growls, it's definitely him she is sensing.

"Oh. Him. I heard he was shacked up with Angel. Heard they were gay for each other." Marcus laughs at his joke while she just glares at him.

"Not bloody likely."

She sees him standing outside, in the daylight. But he's definitely still a vampire. She exercises restraint, she might not ever want him dead again but she might try something else. "Spike. I'm not sorry to see being dead didn't stick."

"Shouldn't you be saying the opposite, pet?" He didn't move closer. She wanted to do so but didn't want him to sense it, not yet. "Oh look you brought a friend, this that bloody Immortal?"

She was suddenly confused, "Why would I want that, Spike? It's been... hard not having you around. I wasn't ready." She moved closer, hands at her sides. She wanted them around him, to make sure he was real. That was it, right? "Wait, Immortal who? Oh shit, the decoy. Right, Andrew. I'll kill him! He didn't tell me you were alive. He would have though... unless." She took a good look at his face; he flinched just enough for her to know the truth, and she said, "You told him not to tell me!"

"Listen, I didn't think you'd want to know. I mean, a guy can't just go out in a blaze of glory like that then phone you up to say: Turns out I'm not dead after all. You wouldn't respect that." He said and ran his fingers through his still bleached hair.

She couldn't believe it. He was still a complete idiot. "Idiot! Of all the lame reasons to... I told you back there, I still mean it. You may not have believed me but I knew you had to do it. I respected your wish to see me safely out. But I left a part of myself back there with you. I left it and ran but I've been bleeding from the hole ever since. Don't you think I'd want that back; to be whole again?" She gave up and buried herself in his arms, which were open to her like always. He patted her soothingly while she cried into his awful red silk pajamas. "You smell nice you know." She muttered as the tears finally stopped.

"So if that's not the Immortal. Wait a tic, he feels like you. Definitely getting Slayer vibes off that bloke. That's not right." He says looking confusingly over Marcus and her.

"Yeah, he is a guy and a Slayer. Full Slayer to be precise." She said and waited for him to put the clues together. "Oh, right. Marc, Spike, Spike, Marc."

He looked at her and sniffed her a bit, turning into his vampire face. "You are too, love. I thought it was a myth to keep little vampire childes in line." He looked thoughtful, "Alright, show me. Had a bit of a fantasy at one time that you'd come to be like me. Let's see your ridges."

She showed him, to which he whistled appreciatively and she blushed instinctively, and then said, "Just call me Ruffles, 'cause I definitely have ridges."

"Since you obviously didn't come here for me; I'm guessing you are worried about Peaches." He said, working himself up into a pout.

"Originally, yes, but... I think maybe you would be a better one to find out what in hell happened here. One, because you are usually in the midst of it when things start going wrong and Two, because you won't guilt trip me and or say stupid things about coming to 'your town'." She said and kissed him gently.

He pulled back for a moment and said, "Who are you and what did you do with Buffy?" He smirked, it was only a joke.

She smiled and indicated Marcus could be at ease, find a bite to eat or something. "I've been through some changes. I suddenly get a lot of your idiosyncrasies. I have my own now too. For instance, I now get full on killing demons. And for some reason the demon thinks you are yummy, in an entirely different way."

He smirks and puffs up a bit. "Oh really, fine specimen aren't I?" He tries to slyly look her over again, 5th time so far.

"Finest, but no, that isn't it and you know it. It's... friction I guess. The demons are opposed to one another but attracted to each other as well. Like magnets." She looks past him when she senses another presence or more, it's a harem holding various weapons with a thin blue woman leading. She whispers, "You've been busy. Naughty, Spike."

He shivers with her nearness, she's right of course. He'd always been a little attracted to the violence of Slayers, as well as the grace. But never before had he felt empathy or love for one, not until her. He turns around and meets Illyria before she does something rash, as she is prone to do. "She's a friend. Well, a bit more than that. But she's definitely an ally for our side." He tells Illyria.

"She's new, smells like a violence and a bloody death to those who cross her." The blue girl seems to nearly scream, and then she says very softly, "I like her. I remember something about her..."

Spike looks concerned and says in a sad voice, "Fred, love, you in there?" 'Did she eat a man named Fred? Oh that's right; the god took over Winifred Burkle's body.' She thought quickly. This trip was proving to be a bit more complicated than she had originally estimated. Perhaps she was in over her head.


End file.
